The present invention relates to a storing and sharing personal information over the Internet and, more particularly, to a method and system for sharing in-depth personal information via a social network.
The Internet is awash with social network websites providing users with ways of telling the world more about their members. Sites such as Pacebook™, MySpace™, and LinkedIn™ boast hundreds of millions of users, and membership numbers are growing at an exponential rate. However, one deficiency common to all of these sites is that these social networks, and others like them, really only skim the surface in presenting the network members' personalities. These sites do not enable delving deeply enough into the personalities of their members, nor do they enable searching for members based on the multitude of interests and opinions that form each member's personality.
It would be highly advantageous to have a system and method for both storing and sharing personal information regarding a multitude of interests and where individuals can search for members based on selected interests.